


tony hawk's got nothing on this dude

by banh_bao



Series: we create hell with our own hands [4]
Category: Ace Mansion (Roleplay)
Genre: I wrote this on a dare, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banh_bao/pseuds/banh_bao
Summary: CB watches, awed by Mixcoatl's fluid grace.
Relationships: CB (Ace Mansion)/Mixcoatl (Ace Mansion)
Series: we create hell with our own hands [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900273
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	tony hawk's got nothing on this dude

**Author's Note:**

> you know that picture of the guy holding a cigarette leaning out a window looking like he hates his life? yeah.

Mixcoatl did a sick kickflip in the gym. CB watched their body glide through the air in a graceful arc, openmouthed and eyes sparkling. Not that, yknow, anyone could see this because of the box on his head. But.

His heart did the doki dokis.

The skateboard transformed into a pair of rollerskates upon landing. Mixcoatl wove over to CB and leaned against the wall with one arm. They whipped their mask off, face contorted in a rogueish wink. "Like what you see?"


End file.
